Our Right To Feel Pain
by LeWeirdnoobz
Summary: In the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, and two minus one equals nothing.


**AN: Okay, if any of you want to know, I deleted my other story because it was becoming way too much like pretty much every other fic on this site. I plan to write a fic that either noone has written before, or a fic that people haven't done enough or properly in my opinion.**

**The image is Snow Flakes by indy-riquez.**

* * *

Heads turned as a radiantly beautiful Haruno Sakura made her way towards a surprisingly beaming Uchiha Sasuke, both of her hands clutching her father's outstretched arm. She managed to walk with a gait full of poise and grace and yet stride with a certain eagerness at the same time. Naruto's eyes dulled ever so slightly as he glanced to his right and saw something in Sasuke's eyes that he had never seen before. _Adoration. Love. _Naruto wasn't even surprised when his heart clenched even tighter and he almost cried. But he didn't. He would never forgive himself if he ruined their day by showing them how _happy _he was. He continued to watch as Sakura's father handed her off to Sasuke and walked back over to sit next to his wife. Naruto's gaze roamed over every other guest as well. There were the Five Kages and Daimyos, every clan head, the Konoha 12, Kakashi and basically every civilian in the village. Kakashi glanced at him with a sympathetic look and nodded his head.

It was the perfect wedding and to put the cherry on top of the fucking sundae they decided to get married in _Training Ground 7._ They even brought a bar outside. That would come in handy later. Naruto felt his composure slipping but managed it. Tsunade walked over to the altar but not before smiling comfortingly towards Naruto. She then went through a speech about how this marriage would last forever amongst other bullshit about true love and announced them husband and wife. Sasuke then leaned forward and kissed her with so much passion and love that he almost had Gaara swooning.

"Will the best man now perform his speech." Tsunade announced.

Shit. He was so not prepared for this. Here he was, about to speak on the marriage between his best friend and the girl he loved. Plastering a false smile on his face and steeling his resolve, Naruto approached the microphone.

"It's about time eh Sasuke? People were beginning to think you were gay."

Laughter courses through the crowd but it did nothing to ease his heart.

"I recall a time a year ago, right after the war, Sasuke came knocking on my door at two in the morning. His hair was a mess and he looked like complete shit." More laughter and even more uneasiness.

"Despite his appearance, he never looked as happy as he was then. He was smiling and uttered three words. 'She said yes.' He said this and promptly left. I remember the content smile on his face and the tears pooling in his eyes. The next night, I went over to the Uchiha district to get some more info and saw them sitting together on top of his rooftop. She was resting her head on his shoulder and they were staring at the stars. This was when I realised the extent of their love. This love that they share is something we all seek. Tender, caring and _true._ I wish you both a lifetime of happiness."

He was met with a loud round of applause but he noticed Sasuke and Sakura's sad gazes. He felt their eyes on him the entire speech and he hated it. Pity was unfamiliar to him and he didn't want it now.

-000-

Everybody was dancing and Naruto's gaze once again ran over the guests. Hinata was blushing prettily as Kiba smiled lovingly at her, twirling her around and placing gentle kisses on her forehead. Naruto was glad she moved on. They talked after the war but Naruto couldn't bring himself to love someone when his heart still clearly belonged to someone else. She was very understanding about it and a week later, Kiba asked her out. His eyes met Neji's as he danced with a stunning TenTen. They nodded at each other and Neji returned to smiling at TenTen.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade came out of seemingly nowhere.

"I'll get better." Naruto really didn't feel like talking about it and wished he could just be left alone. Alas, it was not to be.

"Whatever gaki, it's better to express yourself then to bottle up emotions."

"Duly noted."

Tsunade frowned but said no more. There was only so much that she could do anyway. She watched as he walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. This was a time where he needed to find himself. _By himself._

Naruto sat down at the booth and swirled the saucer of sake in his hand. His gaze was sad, but happy. Sweet, but bitter. Honestly, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised but there was a part of him, a tiny, _miniscule _part of him that truly hoped otherwise. Afterall, they had their moments right? That moment after Pein's defeat, that moment where he saved her during the Limited Tsukuyomi, that moment when he first turned into his four-tailed state and she tried to help him. Perhaps it just meant a little bit more to him than her. Perhaps all that shit they went through meant nothing at all, and he was misreading _everything._ He noticed out of the corner of his eye that someone was approaching.

Ino took a seat to Naruto's right and ordered a cocktail. She turned her gaze to him and gave him a warm, comforting and understanding smile.

"…you look like shit," Ino stated bluntly.

Naruto chuckled. Actually chuckled, not that dark and broody bullshit he'd secretly been doing in his head all evening.

"Yeah I'm trying the whole homeless model look, it's a real hit with the ladies."

"Well shame on me for judging you. You are drinking some weak shit though."

"You're sipping on a _cocktail. _Through a _straw." _Naruto replied with a blank face.

Ino giggled and shot him a challenging look.

"Well then Uzumaki-_chan_, how about a drinking contest?"

Naruto pretended to ponder then grinned.

-000-

Naruto and Ino were sitting on a park bench, a sake bottle encased with brown paper passed along between swigs. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her hair was untied, platinum blonde tresses free from their usual constraint. Naruto on the other hand, was far more disheveled. Creases ran through his suit and his tie was loosely hanging on his neck. He still sported that same solemn look on his face.

"So, Sakura huh? I already knew. You looked like you were at a funeral."

"I was. It just wasn't a person that died."

"Hmm, I wonder if they know how you're feeling."

"They do, they kept shooting me those sympathy glances."

"Things are gonna be real awkward between you three, Tsunade-sama's definitely going to send you three as a cell on missions. You're all too good together."

"It is what it is. I'll deal with it when it comes. I always do. Anyway, on another note how was your date with Sai last week? He mentioned it to me yesterday."

Ino sighed. This was gonna be a long story.

-000-

"Holy shit, that's too funny!"

Ino frowned at Naruto's laughing form. She was literally five minutes into the story.

"Ahem. As I was saying, we met inside the restaurant, _wearing the same crop-top,_ and he fucking slapped my ass! I punched him and he pulled out that stupid emotion guide-book he has and started flipping pages and shit. _Then, _as I was about to sit down, he pulled the chair out and quickly pushed it back in, scaring the shit out of me. He wanted to be a gentleman. On top of all this, he wouldn't stop calling me Ino-pig! When I asked him about it, he told me that 'in order to avoid giving a bad nickname, you must observe how others close to them refer to them.' Just my luck that he chose Sakura. So yeah, I'm not prepared to date a clueless guy like that."

Ino's frown slowly turned into a smile as Naruto continued to bellow. At least he could forget about Sakura for just a little now.

"Oh man, damn. You know, I tried dating Hinata for a little while too." Naruto revealed to a wide-eyed Ino.

"Really!? What happened?!"

"Well, it was going good..…for like the first 5 minutes. Then, I asked her what she wanted to order and she fainted and started hyperventilating. I had to bring her to the hospital and explain to _fucking Hiashi _what the issue was. He tried to close my airways but Tsunade kinda kicked his ass out the window, so, all was well. A couple of days later and we had the talk about how I wasn't really ready and how she needed to focus on clan duties and all those shinobi shenanigans."

Ino was now cackling madly and her face was flush from drinking and laughter.

"Oh my god, AHA! That's _almost_ as bad as mine was."

Naruto looked incredulous.

"Almost? You went on a date with a guy wearing the same crop-top as you. I had to explain to a girl's father, who happens to be a clan head no less, how her daughter ended up unconscious while meeting up with me!"

"Meh, whatever. What's your funniest mission moment?"

Naruto and Ino simultaneously raised their hands to their chins and pondered that thought. Then, a light bulb flickered on in both of their heads.

"Princess Fuku!" They leant on each other for support as their guffaws returned to full effect.

"Oh man, you went through all that shit and in the end the dude was a chubby chaser. That was hilarious!"

"Whatever, you tried to seduce him!"

Naruto looked properly scandalised.

"I was helping your incompetent ass out! You got all flustered and uncomfortable so I took over. In my honest opinion, I did a way better job than you did."

"Yeah, it was almost like you had _practice._ Perv."

"The first rule of deceit is improvisation. That's what it was."

"Your improvisation was too over the top slutty! A princess should be elegant and respectable, not with her kimono half way undressed and legs as spread as a hallway! Not to mention you pissed on my hand!"

"It was your fault! 'Oh, the rain is so beautiful.' Sound familiar _sweetheart?_"

"Whatever, it was real funny when they got all starry-eyed and sappy though."

"Yeah! Man, that whole mission was weird huh?"

"Not as weird as the Land of Sea mission."

"You still remember that? I forgot all about it. I wonder how Isaribi's doing. It's been a while after all."

"Yeah, you're real good with girls who were violent at first aren't you?"

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow.

"Sakura's told me a lot about how you charm your way into all these aggressive and hostile girls' hearts. She told me about Shion, the Demon Country priestess and how she _kinda_ asked you to do her right after defeating some evil guy."

"Oh yeah, the conversation was real awkward after that."

"I can imagine. Anyway, she told me about this girl called Amaru who you thought was a boy and how you had a really romantic moment after you fell from Sky Country. She told me about some other girl too, I forgot her name but she saved you after the whole Blood Prison thing."

Naruto's eyes became solemn once again.

"….Ryuuzetsu. I definitely gained feelings for her during that time but, it is what it is."

"I'm sorry, it really makes anything I've ever complained about or been upset about seem so petty."

"No matter how many more people feel more pain than us, no matter how much _more _pain they feel, we all have the right to feel our own."

"Surprisingly profound Uzumaki."

They both shared a smile.

-000-

"Is he avoiding us?"

"Hn. Obviously."

"I mean, he has to be right?"

"Yes."

"You don't just disappear for two weeks without informing your bestfriends."

"Hn."

"Sasuke will you cut that shit out, I'm worried about him."

"He can take care of himself Sakura. You trying to do anything will only serve to ruin things."

"What like they're not already ruined?!"

"He'll come to us when the time is right."

"I hope so. Do you…think it's because of…._us?"_

Sasuke's previously disinterested eyes suddenly turned pained.

"….Always."

-000-

"Let me get this straight, your father sealed a part of himself and your mother inside of you?"

"Yeah. It was to make sure I never ripped the seal off and for them to meet me one day. I remember punching him right after he told me. I had no idea how to react, I mean, how _do _you react to something like that? My meeting with my mother was better though. She told me about how they fell in love and all that. She's actually a lot like Sakura. Difference was one of them actually loved me."

"Naruto….she does care about you. She doesn't love you but you still mean something to her. Man….you need to start dating again."

"Maybe, when I'm ready."

Naruto smiled reassuringly at Ino. For the past three weeks they had been meeting up and discussing the latest gossip and how their lives were going. It was refreshing for them both, they could be themselves around each other and truly open up.

"Oh by the way, Tsunade-sama's going to announce her successor tomorrow, excited?"

"Yeah, I bet it'll be Kakashi-sensei."

"I bet it'll be _you."_

"Who knows? I don't really care because I'll get chosen eventually. It will be that much more special if Baa-chan's the one handing me the hat though."

"I have faith in you Naruto."

-000-

The entire population of Konoha gathered around the Hokage tower, trembling with anticipation at Tsunade. She smiled happily at the entire village and raised a hand to silence the crowd.

"People of Konoha! I have thoroughly enjoyed leading you all through these great 4 years. We've been through the worst war to date and still our Will of Fire and the wills of the Five Great Villages have prevailed. However, it's time for a new beginning. This village needs a leader who can lead the next generation to greatness and surpass their predecessors. I'm proud to announce your new Hokage! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

The crowd's cheering escalated and Naruto, clad in full Jōnin uniform and a red cloak, black flames lining the bottom and Rokudaime Hokage trailing vertically down the back, grinned widely and stepped up to take the hat from Tsunade. She handed the hat to him and hugged him tightly, tears of happiness cascading down her make-up smeared cheeks. Sakura stood in the crowd smiling at him. He'd finally done it. She knew he would succeed, he always does. Her smile faded into sad frown and she walked away, a solitary tear falling to the ground.

Ino was cheering him on from the other side of the crowd and she saw Sakura walk away. She pondered the curious sight but decided to investigate later. This was Naruto's moment.

Naruto stepped forward and looked over the village with clear mirth on his face. His eyes scanned the crowd until he met Ino's eyes. They stayed like that for a while until finally Naruto lifted his gaze to the rest of the village.

"Ahh finally. It feels like yesterday when I was running from Anbu with a tub of paint and a brush in my hands. I yelled damn near everyday about this very moment. Back then I had no clue what this life would entail. I dreamt of heroic stand offs, enemies by my feet and my cloak swaying with the wind. Funnily enough, I actually experienced those things but now I truly understand. As Hokage, I vow to protect this village. Thankfully, we are at peace. However, should the situation arise, I will not allow this village to ever witness anything like the invasion of Pein ever again."

The crowd cheered louder and Naruto's smile widened exponentially.

"….Because that's my ninja way dattebayo!"

-000-

"Bottoms up!"

The Konoha 12 and Sai were gathered around in a bar, celebrating Naruto's ascention to the hat.

"Damn, who would've thought huh?" TenTen said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be real troublesome but whatever. Who did you choose for your staff?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Sai will be the Anbu commander, Shikamaru, you'll be my advisor. Sakura'll be the head medic, Anko will be the commander of torture and interrogations and Sasuke will be my Jōnin commander. The rest of you will be taking Genin teams so yeah."

"Good choices." Neji added.

"Thanks, Ino helped me out a lot."

"Oh? You two have been spending an awful lot of time together ne?" Kiba snickered.

Naruto and Ino both blushed and Sakura turned downtrodden. She clutched Sasuke's hand a tad tighter. She was no longer the most important woman in his life and that hurt. She was so accustomed to having his attention that she felt…empty without it. She watched as Naruto and Ino shared smiles. She noticed how his eyes lingered on her when she wasn't watching and how he turned away blushing when Ino caught him staring. She wiped away the tears building up in her eyes. That's how he used to stare at _her._ She remembered how he stared lovingly at _her. _How he laughed with _her_. How he joked around with _her. _How he _loved her._ She excused herself and left with Sasuke, her mood significantly worse.

-000-

It was midnight and Naruto and Ino laid on their backs in Training Ground 7, staring at the sky. The moon was especially bright and the stars glistened with a beautiful luminescence.

"You did it. I told you she'd pick you."

"Yeah, I've never been happier."

Naruto turned his head to his right and stared at Ino. He didn't know why but his heart beat faster every time he saw her. She could lift his spirits with a _smile. _Damn it. He was falling for her.

Ino turned her head to and smiled. Naruto was truly growing on her. She didn't know why but her heart beat faster every time she saw him. He could lift her spirits with a _smile._ Damn it. She was falling for him.

Slowly, their faces inched closer together, cerulean blue locking onto aqua. Their lips met and they closed their eyes, melting into their kiss.

-000-

Sakura watched as Naruto and Ino danced together, their grins matching and their eyes focused solely on each other. They decided to get married in Mt Myoboku and every Kage, daimyo and official attended. Shikamaru was his best man and Sakura had been the maid of honour. Her cheeks were sore from forcing her smiles and her heart was heavy. Her own marriage with Sasuke deteriorated fairly quickly. He just couldn't love her the way she needed. His heart was too cold from years of hatred and vengeance. She sighed as she swirled her sake saucer in her hand, regret haunting her mind.

Tsunade was overcome with a severe case of déjà vu. A heartbroken person lamenting about the one that got away. She approached her and sat down next to her, ordering a cup of sake for herself. Once the toad bartender left, she turned to her apprentice and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm an idiot shishou. I want to be happy for them, I really do but it just hurts so much. I'm so selfish, imagine how bad Naruto's must've felt."

Tsunade smiled comfortingly and her hand reached for Sakura's chin, turning her so they were face to face.

"We all have regrets Sakura, that's how life is. Just remember this. No matter how much more pain others feel, we all have our right to feel pain."


End file.
